Insurrection Alpha
confronts himself]] Insurrection Alpha was a holonovel program created by security chief Tuvok. It was originally designed in early 2371 when Tuvok believed that there was a strong likelihood of a Maquis mutiny on the ship. Tuvok's goal with the holoprogram was to train his Starfleet security officers to prepare them for the possibility of fighting their fellow crewmates. However, before Tuvok completed the program, he decided that the Starfleet and Maquis crews were integrating better than anticipated, and realized that his program would only exacerbate tensions rather than solve problems. He therefore deleted the program... or so he thought. Unbeknownst to Tuvok, Seska (a Cardassian spy posing as a Bajoran member of the Maquis) discovered the program and hacked into it on stardate 48671. She created a backup version of the program with an extension that would activate the next time someone tried to change the program's narrative parameters. In addition, the goal of the program was to arrange for Tuvok's death as revenge for his "betrayal" of the Maquis. The altered program lay undiscovered until late 2373, when it was discovered by B'Elanna Torres during a routine computer purge. She decrypted the program and played it, and quickly became fascinated by the fictional story about herself and her crewmates. She shared the program with Tom Paris, and unintentionally let knowledge of the existence of the program slip to The Doctor, and soon the whole thing became an open secret among the Voyager crew. Rather than getting upset about the potentially inflammatory material which the holoprogram addressed, Captain Janeway endorsed a continuation of the program for entertainment purposes on the ship, citing a need for original sources of entertainment because of their long distance from the Federation. Tuvok and Paris agreed to collaborate on writing the rest of the program, albeit with different agendas. However, when the two officers attempted to access the narrative parameters, they unintentionally triggered Seska's modifications, which not only disabled the holodeck safeties and sealed access to the holodeck controls, but also sabotaged any system on the ship which could be used to rescue them. In Seska's altered program, members of the Voyager crew were disturbing mirrors of the real people; for example, the Doctor treated a phaser wound Paris had received with nitric acid. Booby traps (such as rigged phaser rifles and exploding EPS conduits) were planted around the ship as well. Ultimately, Captain Janeway was able to gain access to the program's narrative and character parameters from outside the holodeck, and altered the program sufficiently to allow Tuvok and Paris to rig a booby trap of their own, which "killed" the Seska hologram. ( ) Holoprogram story :The main storyline could change depending on how one interacted with it. In the program, one played as a Starfleet security officer with the rank of ensign. The first scene was in the corridor where you speak with Chakotay and he discusses a possible mutiny, through portraying Captain Janeway and Tuvok as unpopular. He informs you that there are going to be some changes aboard the ship, and that all of the Maquis and about 25 of the Starfleet officers are willing to support him. If you agree, you are told to put the crew quarters on lockdown when the time is right. On the bridge, one took an aft console as they watched a conversation between Janeway and Chakotay. Janeway was leaving on an away mission with Tom Paris, leaving Chakotay in charge. When they both left the bridge, Chakotay would go up to the player and ask a question confirming that the internal sensor upgrade is complete, which in fact states that the lockdown was successful. Two security officers would arrive on the bridge giving Chakotay a report. He would then call over communications to commence the mutiny. At this point, Chakotay and the security officers attacked the bridge crew. The player would have the chance to take out the bridge crew or the mutineers. Follow the mutineers If the player followed Chakotay, they would be called to assist in a quarrel in the mess hall. Working with Seska and Chakotay, the player helped to stop any retaliation from officers in the mess. Neelix, who originally tried to start a counter-revolution, then switches sides and joins Chakotay, ordering the others to drop their weapons. The player then helped Seska to take the remaining officers locked in quarters to a cargo bay so Chakotay could talk to them. In the cargo bay, Chakotay would give a speech asking people if they wished to join his side. Those who joined became part of the Maquis crew who would find a way home without stopping for anything irrelevant and forgetting "almighty" Starfleet principles. Crew that did not comply would be beamed down to the nearest Class-M planet, along with the senior staff, who Chakotay did not give an option to. On the bridge, everything would be in order. Janeway's shuttle would appear and Chakotay would try to persuade her not to intervene and would give her supplies to buy her off. She did not comply and secretly beamed on board Voyager to free the officers trapped in the brig. While doing so, Chakotay and others would find Janeway and Paris freeing the prisoners. The program would then stop abruptly. Against the mutineers Going against the mutineers would most likely result in a stun by either Chakotay or one of the two security officers. The person would then miss the mess hall and crew collection scene and would go straight to the cargo bay. The speech that Chakotay mentioned, then occurred, and the player had the chance to join Chakotay and the Maquis (see above). If they did not comply, they would be sent to the brig until Janeway and Paris came and tried to save them. If the player finally agreed to join Chakotay's rebellion, he would become so suspicious of their motives that they would be assigned to lubricate the warp plasma manifolds. The program would then stop abruptly. Possible continuation When Tom Paris assumed the writing assignment when Tuvok opted not to, Paris suggested that Captain Janeway retakes Voyager and decides to execute all the conspirators. While Tuvok protested due to the fact that Janeway would not do that in reality, Paris believed that what keeps readers interested is "unexpected plot twists." He also sarcastically suggested adding a "steamy love scene between the Starfleet conn officer and the Maquis engineer", a reference to the relationship between himself and B'Elanna Torres, in response to her observation that the story had been all action so far and required something else to engage the readers. Neelix also suggested an edit of previous material on the grounds that his character would never have so quickly betrayed Janeway in that manner. de:Rebellion Alpha Category:Holographic programs